1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to providing a user of a raster image editor with editing controls based on features of a raster image to be edited.
2. Description of Related Art
Image editors, such as Adobe Photoshop, Corel PhotoPaint, etc., are raster editors that allow a user to modify raster images. These editors offer the user a large, and often confusing, selection of image editing and other manipulation tools and/or commands to modify a raster image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,029 to Barker et al. proposes an in-line dynamic editor for documents containing mixed object types. The mixed object types can be text objects, draw graphics objects, business graphics objects, and tables objects. The editor executes actions, such as displaying editing actions, based on the object type of an object selected by the user for editing.
However, the Barker editor does not disclose that the editing commands displayed can be determined based on features of a raster image, or portion of a raster image, that is selected. Instead, the Barker editor only performs actions based on an object type of a selected object.
The invention provides a system and method for providing editing commands to a user of a raster image editor based on features of a raster image, or portion of a raster image, to be edited. For example, a specific set of editing commands or tools can be displayed to a user based on a specific feature in a raster image.
In one aspect of the invention, an image feature used to determine editing commands provided to the user is a DIR rendering hint associated with the raster image.
In one aspect of the invention, the image feature used to determine the editing commands provided to the user is a type of image coding or compression scheme used to process the raster image data.
In one aspect of the invention, the image to be edited is a DIR-type image having two or more planes. Editing commands provided to the user are determined based on a dominant plane in the image.
In one aspect of the invention, a dominant plane of DIR-type image is determined based on a compression ratio of the planes.
In one aspect of the invention, a dominant plane in a DIR-type image is determined as the least compressed plane.
In one aspect of the invention, editing commands provided to the user are determined based on a compression ratio for the raster image.
In one aspect of the invention, editing commands provided to a user are user-configurable, such that custom editing commands can be provided based on a feature of a raster image to be edited.